The present invention relates to a connector which is used at an electric wire connection for electric equipment (e.g. a control unit, a switch), a terminal block, etc.
A connector with a locking spring has been applied at an electric wire connection for electric equipment, etc. FIG. 22 shows an example of this connector.
Regarding this example, a locking spring 303 is a lock-like component made of a strip of plate spring. In this component, a fixed piece 331 is combined with a movable piece 332, via a resilient transformed part 333 and a pushing part 334. The tip of the fixed piece 331 is inserted into and latched with a connection hole 332a formed in the movable piece 332. The fixed piece 331 of the locking spring 303 is secured on a terminal fitting 302 which is accommodated in a case 301.
The case 301 has a wire slot 301a and a tool entrance 301b. When the tip of a screwdriver 5 is inserted in the tool entrance 301b to press the pushing part 334 of the locking spring 303, the locking spring 303 is made to deflect such that the connection hole 332a in the movable piece 332 faces the wire slot 301a. In this state, an electric wire 200 is inserted in the wire slot 301a, allowing a conductor 201 at the leading end to enter the connection hole 332a The screwdriver 5 is pulled out at this stage. Then, owing to the resilience of the locking spring 303, the conductor 201 of the electric wire 200 is pinched between the terminal fitting 302 and an edge of the connection hole 332a. Eventually, the conductor 201 is connected to the terminal fitting 302.
It should be noted that the conventional connector illustrated in FIG. 20 requires a screwdriver or other tool in order to carry out the connecting operation.
Taking such circumstances into consideration, the present invention intends to provide a connector which can simplify wire connecting operations by not using a screwdriver or other tool, and which still enables the use of a screwdriver or other tool in wire connecting operations, when necessary.
A connector of the present invention is characterized in comprising: a locking spring which is a lock-like component made of a strip of plate spring, in which a fixed piece is combined with a movable piece via a resilient transformed part and a pushing part, and in which a tip of the fixed piece is inserted into a connection hole formed in the movable piece; a case for accommodating the locking spring; a terminal fitting which locates on an outer surface of the fixed piece of the locking spring; a wire slot formed opposite to the movable piece of the locking spring; and a lever which locates in an opening of the case and which serves to press the pushing part of the locking spring. This connector is also characterized in that the connection hole faces the wire slot, when the pushing part of the locking spring is pressed by operating the lever. The connector is further characterized in that, when the lever is in a non-operative position, a tool entrance is provided at the opening in such a manner that the tool entrance leads to a contact area where the lever meets the pushing part of the locking spring.
In the connector of the present invention, the lever may be provided with a locking mechanism for preventing accidental operations.
This locking mechanism may comprise a slidable stopper provided on the lever and a latch part provided on the case for latching the stopper, so that the lever can be fixed at a predetermined position by latching the stopper on the latch part.
In another locking mechanism, the lever may be designed upwardly slidable. When this lever is made to slide to a predetermined position, the locking mechanism is arranged to release the locked state and to make the lever rotatable.
In an alternative locking mechanism, the lever may be designed upwardly slidable. When this lever is made to slide to a predetermined position, the locking mechanism is arranged to make the lever swingable. Besides, the resulting swinging movement is arranged to cause the release of the locked state and to make the lever rotatable.
According to the connector of the present invention, wire connecting operations can be carried out simply by operating the lever with a finger, etc., instead of using a screwdriver or other tool. Besides, while the lever is in the non-operative position, the connector provides a tool entrance at the case opening for accepting the lever, such that the tool entrance leads to a contact area where the lever meets the pushing part of the locking spring. This tool entrance enables the use of a screwdriver or other tool in wire connecting operations.
Hence, this connector is adaptable to wire connecting operations at various places, including a narrow space where the lever cannot be operated with a finger, etc. For example, if the space is limited, an electric wire can be connected by means of a screwdriver.
Further, the tool entrance locates at the opening for accepting the lever, and the lever serves as a fulcrum for operating the screwdriver. This structure can dispense with a separate tool entrance, and helps to achieve the above effects in a space-saving environment.